Isabelle Winchester
by LittleMissBookMad
Summary: Isabelle Winchester is hiding behind the facade of Isabella Swan,trying to leave behind the shadows of her past. What will happen when her past comes back and her brothers are looking for answers she is reluctant to give? Trouble's coming for Isabelle and it will follow her to the pits of hell if it has to. Can the Winchester siblings ever catch a break?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Winchester

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my plot and storyline**

_(Itallic-Dream)_

_I turn and swing my machete,taking off the head of the vampire I'm currently fighting.I look over at my older brother,Dean,who is busy fighting another vampire when I see a another leech creeping up behind him.I start running over to him and shout"Dean,behind you!".Dean turns and the vampire stabs him in the heart._

_I let out a wordless shriek and take out the remaining vampires,a red tint cluding my vision.I run over to Dean and collaspe beside him,tears streaking down my face._

_No...Dean can't be dead...No!.I stand up shakily and leave the warehouse,vowing to get Dean back if it kills me..._

I wake up with a start,tears on my cheeks and the bedcovers 's been 11 months and 1 week since I made the deal to save Dean's life.I miss both my brothers so much.

Dean: the overprotective,cocky brother that makes me want to scream at him at : the smart,kind one who always had time for me and who I share my love of reading phone rings suddenly and I jump out of bed ,run downstairs and answer the phone.

"Hello,who is this?"I mumble sleepily."Hi,Bella,it's Alice!.Are you coming over to our's,we're going playing baseball?!"Alice shrieks that girl taking caffine pills or something!."Yes,I am,Alice,Edward is picking me up at eight, remember?"I tell squeals,says goodbye and hangs up the phone.I stare at the phone for a minute,shaking my ,that girl is hyper!.

I go upstairs and get changed into my skinnes,a blue t-shirt and slip on my flat boots with the holsters in them.I grab my silver knife and slip it into my right boot leg.

I've just finished breakfast when the doorbell rings and I run over and open smiles and asks"Are you ready,love?".I roll my eyes and answer,"Yes,I'm ready except I need a new pair of eardrums,Alice broke mine with her shrieking this morning",and Edward laughs lightly.I follow him to the Volvo and climb in,relishing the fact I'm not stuck in the backseat like when I'm with Sam and Dean.

I wonder if ,Dad and Bobby will ever stop blowing up my cell with calls,which is currently stuck down my boot,GPS chip removed and they knew I was dating a vampire,they would car stops and I get out and head towards the others.

Alice runs over to me,squealing with excitement and suddenly her face goes clear and everyone else runs blinks a few times and says"Two hunters are here".I spot two outlines coming out of the woods that suddenly become ,crap!.It's Dean and Sam!.I curse inwardly and meet Dean's eyes and he gasps"Izzy Winchester?!".

Oh,the shits going to hit the fan now!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Isabella Winchester**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my plot and storyline**

I bite my lip and nod "Hi,Dean,Sam",my voice sounding very laughs "You playing the shy act,Isa?".I grin and sprint over to them,ignoring the Cullens warnings.I stop when I get to them and reach down to grab my holy water and silver knife in my left boot.I hear gasps behind me as they see the blade and I turn on my heel and tell the Cullens curtly "Hold your breath".

I turn back to my brothers,not waiting for the Cullens to answer."Come on boys,you know the routine"I drawl at my brothers and even Dean cracks a grin but the angry fire is still lit in his boys hold their arms out and I pour holy water all over their hands and they don't even , so not demons then,so far so good.I then quickl;y slash their upper ,they're clean.

Sam quickly repeats the process with me and when I pass,he picks me up in a big hug and swings me around."I missed you,Isa!".I laugh"Missed you too,Sammy!".I turn to Dean,who is practically burning a hole in the ground with his glares.I sigh"Hi,Dean"I say head snaps up"You've been missing for over 11 months and all you can say is _hi_!"he shouts,disbelief and anger covering his voice."I can explain but it's complicated"I snap back,the temper coming out in me."You can _explain _,well I can't wait to hear this!"Dean spat out,steam all but coming out of his ears.

I turned back to the Cullens,who were all standing there looking confused and I sigh"Suppose you want answers as well,huh?".Edward nods and answers"Yes,answers would be lovvely,Bella,what's going on?How do you know those hunters?".I run my hands through my hair and snap"Because they're my big brothers!Now can we go back to your house so I can give everyone their answers?!".

Carlisle nods and speaks up"Of course,Bella".I smile and say"Thank you,I'll ride with my brothers and make sure they still remember their manners".I see Sam shoot me a insulted look and I let a giggle loose.I motion to Sam and Dean to lead the way.I smile when I see,Dean's baby,a 1967 Chevy ,I've missed that car.I give them directions and I strech out on the backseat,mulling things over.

First,why is Sam here and not at Standford with his girlfriend, Jessica.I mean,I'm happy to see him but I thought he wanted to live a nice white-picket-fence life?.I know when something has happen to one of my brothers and this is one of those happen to Sam while he was at Standford,something big.

Second,how the hell am I going to explain this to Dean without him blowing a gasket?!.

Guess,I'll find out pretty soon...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Isabella Winchester**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my plot and storyline**

I look up and we're in front of the house.I sigh and mumble"Let's get this ove with".I climbed out of the car,Sam and Dean,hot on my I walk through the front door,I notice everybody is in the sitting room,staring at shit,here comes the Spanish Inquisition!.

I lean against the back of a armchair and start speaking,eager to get this over and done with"My name is not exactly Isabella Marie Swan,it's Isabelle Mary Winchester.I was born in Lawerence,Kansas,two years after Sammy was parents names are John Winchester and Mary Winchester and as you would have guessed,my eldest brother Dean and my other brother is actually just a family friend that I am staying with".I shoot Dean and Sam a look and they're staring at the floor because they know what's coming next.

I sigh and continue speaking"It happened when Sam was six months old,a demon named Yellow Eyes,tried to take him and almost killed our mother,but Dad chased them when I turned six months,he came back killed our father came running into the room to find the demon gone and Mom,pinned to the ceiling,stomach slashed open and bursting into gave me to Dean and told him to take me and Sam and just hit us that Mom was gone and Dad was holding me with tears streaking down his face and Dean and Sam were sitting on the hood of the Impala,watching the police cars".Dean interupts me"Your talking like you can remember it?".I bite my lip and speak softly"That's because I can photographic memory,remember".

I take a deep breath and continue speaking"Dad became obsessed with hunting down Yellow Eyes and other thing that go bump in the night like ghosts,skin walkers,to name a of our childhood was spent in crappy motel looked after Sam and me for most of our childhood,when we weren't staying with Bobby Singer,a fellow hunter who was like a second father to us.I was a pretty observent child,so when I was eight,I snooped around the motel room we were staying in while Dad,Dean and Sam went out to do 'something',I found some weapons and hunting supplies.

Dad had taught me to shoot when I was six but I knew that having a bumper bag of salt and holy water in your duffel was not normal.I waited up till they came back and confronted had no choice but to tell had only a few days before,found out so I held the fact that I found out when I was eight and he was ten for a long taught us all the tricks of the trade and by the time I was twelve,I was able to exorcise a demon and take out and Dean had a huge fight when Sam wanted to be normal and go to Standford,he got a full scholorship,Dean and me were happy for him,Dad...not so much.

He told Sam if he walked out the door,he'd better not come packed a bag and left that that Dad became more obsessed with finding Yellow 'd send me and Dean off on hunts while he'd be following night me and Dean were hunting a vampire are two types of vampires,you guys and a kind that has a second set of teeth for hunting and are completly bloodthirsty and had taken out most of the vampires when one snuck up behind Dean and stabbed him in the heart.I couldn't let you go like that, I...I"I trailed off,looking at the ground.

I feel Sam stare at me and he asks"What did you do,Isa?".

I rub my hand through my thick brown hair that I shared with Sam and whisper"I made a deal".


End file.
